If You Only Knew
by iwastetimechasingcars
Summary: A little box of chocolates and a phone call, means French words and Utau. Well it does n this story. One shot


A/N::This is my second one shot for Shugo Chara! So enjoy! Oh! And for those Inuyasha lovers, read a story called One Good Reason Why It Sucks by nightmare-from-me

If You Only Knew

"Amu-chan!" Ran flew over to Amu who was currently throwing pillows at Ikuto for ending up in her room again

"No! Amu-chan! Not that one!" Miki tried to warn, but sadly, as Amu picked up one of her black throw pillows, it fell next to her foot with a _thud_!

"What was in that?" Amu questioned her charas. Su hid behind Dia knowing Amu's 'I will kill you' glare. Ran hid behind Miki, leaving Dia and Miki to explain what the charas hid in the pillow.

"Mmm! Taiyaki~nya!" Yoru exclaimed as he grabbed the bag of Taiyaki Amu had gotten for her charas on her bed.

"Amu-chan, don't yell" Miki said as she floated backwards to avoid Amu.

"What was in there?" Amu raised her voice

_Rip!_

Amu turned her head toward Ikuto to see him ripping the throw pillow while cotton poured out, along with a small box. Ikuto's eyes widened as he picked it up quickly and put it in his pockets

"What was that?" Amu asked Ikuto putting a hand on her hip

"A box" he said simply

"Specifically or else" Amu gave him a glare

"What will you do? Call Utau and tell her I realized my feeling to her?" Ikuto mocked

"Actually, I was just thinking of smothering you with kisses!" Amu said cheerfully "Ran! I'm gonna kill you!" It was only then, that Ikuto realized Ran character changed with Amu to make her speak her mind. Ikuto smirked

"Go! Go! Amu-chan! He did give you a better idea!" Ran floated her pink chara body around waving her pom-poms everywhere. How could a chara be so…. Cheerful?

"You're right!" Amu reached into her pocket and pulled out her pink flip phone and dialed Utau's number.

"_Hello? Amu? "_

"Utau-chan! I have to tell you something very important about Ikuto!" Amu smiled widely while Ikuto had a face of horror.

"_What is it!" _Utau sure seemed psyched to know what it was

"Ikuto finally-" Amu was about to say the rest when Ikuto tackled her to the floor

"She's lying Utau! She has nothing to say!" Ikuto said as he grabbed reach for Amu's phone only to have it snatched away by Amu, but it slipped out of her hands and landed under her bed on speaker.

"_Amu! You better tell me what's going on, and why are you there, Ikuto?" _Ooh, Utau seemed mad now. Amu took a dive after her phone and crawled under her bed, grabbed her phone and crawled back out.

"Nothings going on, just the fact that Ikuto realized-" Ikuto took the phone away from her, only to be taken away by Yoru who was now throwing the phone around with the other charas.

"_Realized what? That he's in love with you, Amu?"_ Ooh, now Ikuto was mad

"Utau! You have a really big mouth! Did some one spike your ramen in another contest with Kukai?" Ikuto tried to get the phone, but the charas were having too much fun with this conversation.

"Wait, Utau, I didn't hear that last part! What was it?" Amu said chasing Yoru

"_I'll tell you if you tell me what involved Ikuto" _Amu and Ikuto were chasing the charas in her room

"He finally realized that he has feeling for-" Another save, courtesy of Su, who dropped the phone after Ran threw it to her.

"Your phone didn't fall apart. Why am I so shocked?" Ikuto picked up the phone and its batter pack that fell out.

"When I was about to tell her too. I'll go get the house phone" Amu walked down stairs and picked up the phone from its charger

"I'll tell you what it is, just _don't call _Utau" he walked downstairs as she was about to dial Utau's number but placed the phone down.

"What was it?" she questioned

"It's a small box, with chocolates on it, and a note written on the chocolates" he said showing the small box that was striped a dark blue and hot pink.

Amu raised an eyebrow "Which said…?" she trailed off waiting for an answer

"Je t'aime pour toujours, ma petite fraise. -Le chat noir" he said in fluent French. It took Amu a few seconds for her mind to process that he was speaking in French

"Huh?" She had the most confused face after she heard the unknown language

Ikuto chuckled as she stood there confused.

"Ikuto! Amu! What were you gonna tell me!"

Amu and Ikuto looked to the doorway to see Utau with a bowl of ramen and Kukai behind her. And behind Kukai, were paparazzi flashing pictures of her and pictures of Amu and Ikuto

"Huh? Oh, Ikuto finally realized that-" Again, Ikuto cut her off to save his butt. Hey, Ikuto only said what it said in a different language. She wanted to understand it, not get confused.

"That I realized my true feelings for my little strawberry" Ikuto hugged her from behind causing Amu to blush.

"Wow, Hinamori, didn't think you'd actually be with him" Kukai said sitting on the couch and flipping on the TV

"What? No, no, you have it wrong I swear!" Amu tried to save her butt, but Ikuto made it so hard for her

"You are such a liar, you just said you wanted to smother me with kisses" he said with his signature smirk.

"Eh! Smother with kisses!" Utau screamed as she dropped her bowl of ramen.

"Utau, don't you like Kukai?" Ikuto asked picking his ear as if she popped his eardrums. Utau blushed as the paparazzi took more pictures of Kukai.

"Can you shut the door?" Amu said squirming out of Ikuto's grasp. Utau closed the door staring at the two

"Now how do I get out?" Utau said clearly pissed

"I'll go call Rima" Amu said as she grabbed the phone

Ikuto sat next to his sister on the couch putting his feet up on her coffee table, only to get a pillow thrown at him from Amu who was walking upstairs.

"Did you tell her?" Utau asked him when Amu was out of earshot

Ikuto chuckled at the memory of Amu's confused face

"Yeah I told her" He said smirking as he took the box out. Utau took the box out of his hands as she opened to see the message the chocolates had.

"When I asked you, I meant if she understood it" Utau said giving him the chocolates.

"Its funny actually, you tell her, and she understands nothing" Kukai said changing the channel

Amu came back downstairs.

"Okay, Rima said she'll call some of her….connections….to get them out of here" Amu put the phone on a table and sat down with everyone staring at her, "What?" she said at everyone's stares

Kukai turned his attention back to the TV as Utau shook her head.

"If you only knew" Ikuto said as he got up to get Taiyaki

"Where do you get these lines? First 'you talk too much', now this?" Amu whined

"Aw, is my little strawberry upset?" Ikuto teased

"Sh-sh-shut up!" she stuttered looking away to hide her blush. Ikuto chuckled again as he sat back down

A/N:: Yeah, I don't think this one is better as my other one, but I take reviews! So click the button! :D


End file.
